


Changing the Channel

by Caedmon



Series: Doctor/Rose Prompts [15]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Mindless Fluff, Timepetalsprompts, Tumblr Prompt, drabble prompt, sneaky!Doctor, utterly useless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose can't find the remote control. </p><p>From the timepetalsprompts drabble prompt - <i>hidden</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing the Channel

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a fluffy mood. This happened. 
> 
> I tagged it with all the Doctors, but I felt very Ten-ish when I was writing it. Still, could apply to Nine, Ten or Tentoo. 
> 
> I own nothing but the mistakes.  
> If you're reading this, you're my hero and I thank you deeply.  
> caedmonfaith.tumblr.com

“Doctor, I hate this show, you know that.”

The Doctor tossed some popcorn into his mouth absently. “So get the remote and change the channel.”

Rose searched around herself, putting her hands down between couch cushions and under her own body, examining the place she’d been sitting.

“I don’t have it, Doctor. You must have it.”

“Oh, I’m sure it’s here somewhere. You just have to look properly.”

“I am...looking...properly,” she groused, emphasizing each word with a toss of a pillow or a jut of her hand between more cushions. “It’s not here, Doctor,” she said with frustration edging her voice. “What did you do with it?”

“I am entirely innocent, Rose Tyler. I resent the implication that I would do something so base as to steal the remote control.” He tossed up a bit of popcorn and caught it in his mouth, expertly.

Rose muttered and dug around, still finding nothing and becoming increasingly annoyed by the cheeky grin on his stupid handsome face. Her search was taking her closer and closer to his side of the couch, and her searching hands were digging around nearer to where he was sitting. With every inch of her approach, his eyebrow shot further and further towards his hairline.

Finally she found herself leaning fully towards him, her chin at his shoulder, still searching and complaining. The Doctor reached down and to his right and pulled out the remote. “Oh, were you looking for this?”

Rose lunged for it, growling, and he laughed outright when he raised it out of her reach and she spun in the air diving for it. She wasn’t able to catch herself on her hands and found herself falling into his lap face-up. The Doctor looked down on her with a cheeky, triumphant grin and the remote control held over his own head.

“Hello,” he beamed down at her.

“You’re a git.”

“I’ll give it to you on a trade.”

Rose made to sit up. “What is it that you could possibly wan-”

She wasn’t able to finish, her mouth was stopped by a pair of warm lips pressing against it. He kissed her, long and slow, and she felt the remote drop onto her belly at some point before he pushed it out of the way with his own hand that was seeking the skin at her waist. 

He broke away after a moment. “That show you hate is still on,” he said against her neck between open-mouth kisses..

“There’s a telly in here?” she breathed.

“Good answer.”


End file.
